Roller skating
by Miss Jokergrace
Summary: Camille Belcourt nunca se sonrojaba. Tenía tantos pretendientes y siempre estaba rodeada de chicos tan guapos que era prácticamente una tarea imposible de lograr. Pero ella misma se lleva una gran sorpresa cuando las firmes y cálidas manos de Magnus Bane sobre su cintura logran tal hazaña sin mayor dificultad. AU!Humanos. Magnus x Camille.


**Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments y sus personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa y creativa Cassandra Clare. Yo sólo los tomo prestados.**

_¿Qué carajos? ¡Por el ángel! ¡Pero si ésta niña acaba de cometer el crimen más grande del Universo! ¡Escribió un MAGNUS X CAMILLE! Debe de estar loca de remate. ¿Qué no ha leído los libros?_

**Haha, me puedo imaginar que algo parecido debió de pasar por sus mentes cuando vieron el summary. En mi defensa, debo decir que hace un par de días a mí misma me parecía imposible la idea de ésta pareja. Quiero decir...¿Magnus y Camille? ¿Después de leer TMI y TID y de ver todo lo que Camille le hizo a Magnus? ¡Era prácticamente imposible pensar en ellos dos juntos! De hecho, detestaba a Camille. Pero, entonces, llegó aquel día especial.**

**Empecé a leer **Vampires, scones and Edmund Herondale, **de **The Bane Chronicles, **y caí en un enamoramiento profundo. Muy profundo. Me hundí, chillé y me derretí con esta crónica. Tanto con el adorable Edmund Herondale cómo con la relación de Camille y Magnus, romántica, tímida al principio, los coqueteos sutiles que se lanzaban... ¡Era hermoso! Los dos estaban enamoradísimos. La ambientación antigua de Londres, el caballerismo de Magnus, la delicadeza de Camille, lo encantadores que los dos son...caí por completo por ésta pareja. Ahora los shippeo con una intensidad poco sana.**

**Pero, aún así, debo decir que me sentí incapaz de escribir un fanfiction situado en la actualidad, al menos no aún. Después de que Magnus acaba de cortar con Alec, y después de que Camille trató tan mal a Magnus...tal vez en un futuro pueda escribir algo en un Universo Alterno de cazadores de sombras, pero ahora me limitaré a escribir algo sobre ellos en un Universo Alterno humano para desahogarme.**

**Espero que les guste ésta pareja. Y les recomiendo mucho Vampires, scones and Edmund Herondale, aunque les advierto que es probable que caigan en éste shipping como yo. Les deseo suerte.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Roller Skating**

Nunca en su vida se había sentido igual de avergonzada. Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era tirarse al suelo y huir gateando del parque, sin detenerse a pensar siquiera en que podía arruinar su precioso vestido veraniego nuevo; sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez. Y es que, _demonios, _aún seguía reprendiéndose mentalmente por haber decidido ponérselo para ese día. Un solo paso en falso sería suficiente para que los volantes la traicionaran y le daría todo un espectáculo a todo aquel que estuviera cerca.

Trató de mover un pie hacia adelante y las malditas ruedas se deslizaron sin control hacia el frente, haciéndole tambalear. Movió el otro pie en un desesperado intento por mantener el equilibrio y le fue peor, porque ahora no tenía control de ningún lado y su espalda se arqueó irremediablemente hacia atrás. Soltó un gritito y movió los brazos con desesperación, aleteando como un pato.

La caída habría sido impresionantemente dolorosa por la manera en la que había doblado las rodillas y los brazos en un desesperado intento por controlar los rebeldes volantes de su vestido y preservar su dignidad como señorita; tal vez incluso se habría torcido un tobillo. Por suerte un par de fuertes brazos le rodearon la cintura y le proporcionaron estabilidad antes de que cualquier tragedia sucediera.

Soltó otro gritito ahogado y se aferró con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo masculino que tenía enfrente, clavando los dedos en los antebrazos del pobre chico.

—Te tengo, preciosa. —le susurró Magnus al oído, con un toque de diversión. Ella inhaló profundamente, sin haber notado antes que había estado conteniendo la respiración. —Tranquila, Camille. No te dejaré caer.

Las pálidas mejillas de Camille enrojecieron cuando, después de que el peligro hubo pasado, fue consciente de la posición en la que se encontraba con Magnus. Consciente de las cálidas manos puestas con firmeza sobre su cintura, de lo cerca que estaban sus cuerpos y de la agradable calidez que el cuerpo de Magnus manaba. Su espalda estaba tan pegada al pecho de él que podía sentir perfectamente los latidos de su corazón.

El muchacho la sostenía con tal firmeza que Camille estaba convencida de que ni un terremoto podría arrancarla de sus brazos. De hecho, en esa posición con él se sentía capaz de darle toda una vuelta al parque y de dar un par de giros mortales en el aire, de esos que las bailarinas sobre hielo hacían. Malditas bailarinas sobre hielo.

—Esto es una tontería. —murmuró ella, enfurruñada, clavando la mirada en el suelo y observando sus pies. Sus rodillas estaban ligeramente dobladas hacia adentro, de manera torpe y poco grácil. —Parezco una jirafa recién nacida. No quiero hacerlo. Odio los patines, ¡Son tan difíciles de controlar!

Escuchó a Magnus reír y frunció el ceño, enfurruñada. Le habría encantado haber levantado la mirada y haber enfrentado al muchacho, tal vez hasta darle una patada en la rodilla, pero en esos momentos no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones de hacerlo. Mucho menos cuando Magnus había accedido a ayudarla y además a guardar el secreto de que aún no sabía patinar.

Ella era Camille Belcourt, la chica más perfecta del planeta; era hermosa, inteligente, popular, siempre vestía a la moda y era la jovencita con la que cualquier padre desearía que su hijo estuviera. La clase de chica que no tenía ningún defecto, o bien que si lo tenía nadie lo sabía. Sería el fin de su reputación si alguien se enteraba de sus escasos y bien disimulados defectos, y se había visto en un grave lío cuando se enteró de que las chicas de su clase habían decidido presentar un baile sobre patines para el festival de verano.

—Me rindo. —masculló, aún sin alzar la mirada. —Esto es una estupidez. Mentiré, diré que me torcí un tobillo. Tal vez incluso me tuerza un tobillo de verdad. Podría lanzarme por esa bajada empinada y hacerlo parecer un accidente.

Escuchó que Magnus soltaba una carcajada y sus mejillas ardieron aún más. ¡Ella era Camille, nunca se sonrojaba! Era una ley de la naturaleza. Así como el cielo era azul y el césped verde. Se pasaba las tardes en los brazos de los chicos más apuestos del equipo de fútbol americano, recibía hartos halagos diarios y nada de eso era capaz de hacerla ruborizar. ¿Por qué Magnus Bane sí podía hacerlo?

Estaba a punto de apartarlo de un empujón cuando sintió que él le ponía con delicadeza un dedo bajo el mentón, y un escalofrío le recorrió por la sutil caricia. Alzó la mirada y contempló el rostro de Magnus, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Tenía unos ojos impactantes de color ámbar que, en contraste con su piel bronceada, dejaban sin habla a muchas de las chicas de la escuela. Era muy atractivo.

— ¿Camille Belcourt rindiéndose? ¿La orgullosa, hermosa y talentosa Camille Belcourt buscándose una excusa para evadir el baile del festival de verano? —inquirió, incrédulo, y la misma Camille se dio cuenta de lo tonto que sonaba. —Esa no es una opción, princesa. Lamento decirte que, desde el momento en el que me convertí en tu entrenador personal, es mi trabajo decirte cuando estás haciendo algo mal. Y rendirte es la peor cosa que podrías hacer.

— ¿Mi entrenador personal? —preguntó Camille, sonriendo inevitablemente. — ¿Y cuando pasó eso? No recuerdo haberte nombrado.

Magnus se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

—Desde el preciso momento en el que te vi caer tan aparatosamente en la práctica de esta mañana. —dijo, y Camille quiso huir gateando una vez más de ahí. —Tengo que decir que fuiste muy buena fingiendo que había sido un accidente, pero aún así dejaste a muchas personas en duda. Si no aprendes pronto a patinar, la gente pronto sacará conclusiones y se dará cuenta de que Camille Belcourt es una jirafa recién nacida sobre ruedas.

Camille le dio un golpe en el brazo y Magnus gimoteó.

— ¿Pero por qué fue eso? Si tú misma lo dijiste! —gruñó él, sobándose el área afectada. Camille refunfuñó.

—Eso no te da ningún derecho de repetirlo, Magnus. —espetó, y se separó muy digna de sus brazos. Le impresionó lo mucho que le decepcionaba hacer eso. Magnus era uno de los chicos más populares también, pero Camille nunca había hablado con él: ella pertenecía más al grupo de los deportistas, siendo animadora; mientras que Magnus pertenecía más bien al grupo de los ricos y de los que organizaban las mejores fiestas del año. A ninguno le hacía falta pretendientes y raramente habían cruzado una palabra hasta aquel día, cuando Magnus la había visto caer de aquella manera tan patética y le había prometido enseñarle a patinar decentemente. —Ahora, deja de holgazanear y enséñame cómo demonios controlar estas cosas.

Magnus se llevó una mano al mentón, divertido.

—Primero que nada, princesa, no debes caminar con los patines. Debes _deslizarte. _—le indicó, señalando sus pies. —De manera diagonal. Nunca hacia el frente. Con suavidad, lentamente.

Camille obedeció y deslizó un pie hacia adelante. Y luego comenzó a andar inexplicablemente como un pato, dando pasos en diagonal y aleteando con los brazos. Magnus se llevó una mano a la frente.

— ¡No, no, detente, querida! Así no. —le reprendió, y Camille se tensó al ver que se acercaba a ella. De pronto se sintió nerviosa de pensar que de nuevo Magnus la sostendría para ayudarla, y no se equivocó: el muchacho volvió a pegar el pecho a su espalda y le tomó la cintura una vez más. Camille sintió que las piernas se le volvían de gelatina. —Mira, Camille. Mueve el pie izquierdo, así.

— ¡Pero si hago eso me voy a caer! —repuso ella, luchando porque no le temblara la voz. Trató de avanzar y de nuevo lo hizo como un pato tratando de emprender vuelo, sólo que ésta vez Magnus la sostenía y le impedía avanzar. — Magnus, no puedo hacerlo.

—Oh, sí que puedes. Por supuesto que puedes hacerlo. —dijo él, tranquilo. —No te desesperes, Camille. No permitiré que te caigas. Yo te sostendré y te prometo que, si por alguna razón caes, yo caeré primero para amortiguar tu caída. Sólo te suplico que no te aproveches de eso. —le susurró, y luego le guiñó un ojo. —Vamos, hazlo.

Camille tragó saliva y avanzó, temblorosamente. Por un momento sintió que iba a caer, pero las manos firmes de Magnus se encargaron de impedirlo. Probó de nuevo, deslizando el otro pie, y observó complacida como avanzaba un pequeño tramo. Magnus la animó a continuar así y ella lo hizo, deslizándose cada vez con más seguridad y ánimo, y después de un par de minutos se encontraba deslizándose con fluidez.

— ¡Lo estoy haciendo! —chilló con alegría, y se sintió como una tonta. Por suerte Magnus no pareció pensar lo mismo, porque rió levemente y quitó una de las manos de su cintura para tomarle con suavidad una de las suyas.

—Y lo estás haciendo muy bien, princesa. Ahora sólo tienes que tratar de mantener el equilibrio. —dijo él, caminando a su par para ayudarla a mantener la estabilidad. Poco a poco fue soltándola más, alejándose de ella, hasta que finalmente estaban únicamente agarrados de la mano y Camille se deslizaba ya prácticamente por sí sola. Tenía algunos tropezones ocasionales, pero ya mantenía el equilibrio. — ¡Ya lo lograste!

Magnus soltó lentamente su mano, y Camille se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver que ahora era capaz de avanzar sin correr el peligro de caer. Aún avanzaba de manera torpe, como un pato sobre ruedas, pero por lo menos avanzaba. Soltó una risita cuando Magnus volvió a rodearle la cintura para detenerla, y se sostuvo de sus brazos para no caer.

— ¡Eso fue divertido! —exclamó, muy divertida.

— ¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil. Ahora sólo te queda practicar un poco más hasta que logres hacerlo mejor. —dijo, sonriendo y mirando hacia arriba para ver el sol. —Dentro de poco oscurecerá, pero aún tienes algunos minutos para continuar. Mañana volveremos y te enseñaré a girar y a hacer todas esas cosas que se hacen en los bailes. ¿Está bien, Camille?

Entrecerró los ojos después de un rato, después de haber contemplado suficiente el atardecer, y se extrañó al no recibir respuesta de la chica.

— ¿Camille? —la llamó, volteándose, y vaya sorpresa que se llevó al no encontrarla en donde la había dejado. Volteó y vio que la chica había decidido seguir sin él, y que ahora daba traspiés justo frente a una peligrosa bajada para bicicletas. Su rostro estaba pálido y tenía una expresión horrorizada mientras movía sus brazos con desesperación y trataba inútilmente de frenar los patines. — ¡Aún no te enseñé a frenar, demonios! ¡Pisa hacia atrás con el pie derecho!

Pero ella no pudo escucharlo, porque estaba muy ocupada gritando. Magnus comenzó a correr en su dirección, lo más rápido que podía, pero no pudo llegar a tiempo. Camille ya había comenzado el descenso cuando finalmente pisó hacia atrás para tratar de frenar, y entonces salió despedida hacia adelante con un chillido de terror.

La caída fue horrible. Camille pudo sentir el dolor en su rostro incluso antes de impactar en el suelo, cuando aún caía. Todo pasó en cámara lenta, como si hubiesen sido minutos en lugar de segundos. Vio el suelo acercarse lentamente, cerró con fuerza los ojos y entonces impactó contra algo duro y cálido. Le dolió, pero definitivamente no tanto como le habría dolido haber caído de cara contra el suelo. Magnus le rodeó con fuerza la espalda, protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo, y entonces ambos cayeron por la bajada.

Magnus amortiguó todos los golpes. Le sostuvo la cabeza y no la soltó ni siquiera cuando él mismo se golpeó con fuerza contra el suelo al aterrizar. Camille tardó un momento en salir de su aturdimiento, soltando gimoteos y escuchando los propios gimoteos de Magnus. Sintió que un nudo inmenso se formaba en su garganta al notar que la caída había llamado la atención de todos los que estaban alrededor, y que mucha gente los veía con preocupación.

— ¡Que alguien llame una ambulancia! —exclamó una mujer, con la voz quebrada. Camille sintió que el corazón se le detenía: ¿Tan mal aspecto tendrían? ¿De verdad se habrían lastimado tanto? Se concentró y trató de ver si algo le dolía bastante como para habérsele roto o si sentía sangre en algún lugar. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero nada parecía insoportable. Y sólo podía sentir raspones. Lo que significaba…

— ¡Magnus! —chilló, horrorizada, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban: ella estaba sobre él, apoyada contra su pecho y rodeada por sus brazos. Alzó la mirada y sintió que se asfixiaba al ver que el chico tenía los ojos cerrados. Soltó un grito. — ¡Magnus!

Se incorporó y rodó hacia un lado para arrodillarse, haciendo caso omiso a sus protestantes y adoloridas extremidades. Se raspó las rodillas contra la gravilla, pero ni eso le importó. Palpó por todos lados a Magnus, tratando de encontrar una fractura, tratando de buscar sangre, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. Estaba tan desesperada que ni siquiera se fijó realmente en lo que hacía, al final sólo tomó una de las manos de Magnus y volvió a chillar su nombre.

Y entonces él abrió sus impactantes ojos ámbar, sobresaltado. Se incorporó de golpe y soltó un grito de dolor, apartando la mano.

— ¡Au! ¡No toques! —exclamó, con un toque increíblemente infantil. Miró su mano con aflicción y luego volvió a ver a Camille. Su expresión se suavizó al instante. —Oh, princesa. Lo siento. No quería gritarte así. Es sólo que creo que me la fracturé, y…no llores. Oh, Camille, no llores, por favor. No llores, preciosa.

No se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Magnus le dijo eso. Entonces fue consciente de todas las lágrimas que resbalaban de sus mejillas a montones, y de los soniditos ahogados que salían de su garganta. Magnus le puso la mano que no tenía herida en la mejilla y le limpió las lágrimas torpemente con un pulgar, sonriendo levemente.

—No llores, Mille. ¿Qué te duele? ¿Te golpeaste duro? Estarás bien pronto, no te preocupes. —dijo, y extendió la mano para acariciarle la cabeza con cuidado. Le masajeó en círculos la nuca, tratando de aliviar un dolor que no existía. —Lo siento, debí de haberte enseñado a frenar antes que nada. Fue estúpido…

Camille soltó un sollozo y negó con la cabeza.

— ¡No, idiota! —balbuceó, hipando. — ¡El que me preocupa es tú, Brillitos Bane! ¡Idiota! ¡Estuviste inconsciente como cinco minutos!

Magnus parpadeó, profundamente desconcertado, cuando Camille rompió en llanto de nuevo. Entonces una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y soltó una risita. Camille ocultó el rostro en el hueco de su cuello cuando él se acercó para abrazarla y reconfortarla, y se aferró con tanta fuerza a él que Magnus soltó un gemido de dolor.

—Tranquila, tranquila. Yo estoy bien, y fui un idiota por desmayarme. —dijo, aunque su voz sonaba insegura y divertida. —Estúpido Magnus. Prometo no desmayarme nunca más, ni cuando tenga una contusión.

— ¡Cállate! —sollozó ella. —Me refiero a que quiero saber que estás bien, no a que quiero que no te desmayes. —dijo, y alzó la mirada una vez más. Magnus le veía con una sonrisa divertida.

— ¿Camille Belcourt? ¿Preocupada por alguien? —preguntó, fingiendo incredulidad. —Eso sí que es una sorpresa. No te preocupes, jirafita, creo que sobreviviré. Veo un poco borroso, siento que la mano se me desprendió del cuerpo y de alguna inexplicable manera me corté con algo en el brazo; pero nada grave.

—Más te vale. —murmuró ella, contra su pecho. Comenzaba a tranquilizarse, ya lloraba menos, pero igual aún no quería alzar la mirada. Las mejillas le ardían, Magnus tenía razón, ¿Desde cuándo ella se preocupaba por alguien? ¿Por qué se preocupaba por él?

Lo descubriría esa misma noche, cuando Magnus Bane la invitara a salir a cenar al día siguiente y ella se sorprendiera a sí misma accediendo al instante. Le interesaba. Más que sólo interesarle, le gustaba. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Eso lo descubriría semanas después, cuando accediera a ser su novia después de una de las proposiciones más elaboradas y hermosas que nunca le hubieran hecho. Descubriría el encanto que aquel chico tenía, el encanto que la había atrapado desde la primera vez que habían salido juntos nunca, en aquel parque; pero que no había detectado al momento.

Pero por ahora, se dedicó a sostenerle la mano a Magnus mientras el doctor le revisaba y se aseguraba de que no tuviese una contusión. Ella sólo tenía raspones, pero Magnus se había fracturado una mano y tenía un feo corte en un brazo. Nada que desinfectantes, una venda, un cabestrillo y una inyección antitetánica no arreglaran, pero algo que a Camille le parecía increíblemente heroico. Lo más heroico que alguien hubiese hecho por ella en su vida. Algo que merecía su respeto y que la animaba a acurrucarse contra Magnus cada vez que podía.

Probablemente cualquiera se esperaría que su primer beso con él fuese semanas después, tal vez meses, pero lo cierto es que fue ese mismo día. Esa misma noche, cuando ambos estaban sentados en la misma camilla y recibían la peor reprimenda de sus vidas por sus padres. Y fue uno de los mejores besos de su vida.


End file.
